


Apologies

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Fluff, Grumpy Kevin has a gentle side, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin and Charles had a fight on track, and surprisingly enough, Kevin comes to apologize to the Monégasque after the race... In his own peculiar way that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this for ages but only just got around to it :3  
> Let me know if you want more of Kevin/Charles and/or more Kevin apologizing to other drivers :)

Kevin burst into Charles’s driver room unannounced, the Monégasque yelping and dropping his phone. 

“What are you doing here?” Charles asked, voice rather icy.

“I’ll always be stupid?” Kevin asked, leaning back against the door. Charles blinked for a moment before frowning.

“You pushed me off track.” Charles hissed. Kevin sighed and tiredly rubbed the side of his nose.

“It’s racing, learn to deal with it.” he muttered. Charles stood up and walked closer.

“No, you need to learn how to drive a car.” he said stubbornly. Kevin sighed again.

“What do you want me to do? Apologize?” he asked. Charles folded his arms over his chest.

“Yes.” he grumbled. Kevin rolled his eyes and stepped closer, Charles automatically backing away from him until his back bumped into the wall.

“W-what are you doing?” Charles asked a little less confidently. 

“I thought you wanted me to apologize, no?.” he purred, nose brushing over the crook of Charles’s neck. Charles let out a soft noise but tilted his head to give him more room. Kevin took it as encouragement and gently bit down on the soft skin, licking and sucking until he had formed a little bruise in Charles’s neck, just above where the collar of his shirt ended.

“H-how will you apologize?” Charles asked, accent considerably more prominent than before. Kevin hummed and rested their foreheads together.

“I know one way…” he said, trailing his hand down. Charles gasped as Kevin’s palm pressed against his groin and he let out a confused noise.

“We don’t have much time.” Kevin purred, teeth dragging over the shell of Charles’s ear. “So it’s your choice whether you prefer a hand or blowjob, and after you can decide whether it would be worth it for me to give you a key to my hotel room, so I can… apologize in full.” he chuckled. 

When he got no reply from Charles, he pulled back a little. He was surprised to see an almost panicked look on Charles’s face.

“Charles?” he tried more gently, bringing his hand up to brush his fingers over Charles’s cheek in a surprisingly tender gesture.

“I…” Charles wheezed out. “I’ve never…” he blushed and averted his eyes. Kevin stepped back slightly, giving Charles some space.

“We don’t have to do anything, I’m sorry.” he muttered, thumb brushing over the mark he had left in Charles’s neck. Charles swallowed thickly and moved closer, hand hesitantly wrapping around Kevin’s wrist.

“I… can we?” he muttered. “I-I don’t know what I prefer but I...Yeah…” he chuckled nervously. Kevin grinned cheekily.

“Let’s start slow then.” he purred, leaning in and bringing their lips together. Charles let out a soft sound but slowly parted his lips, hesitantly kissing back. Kevin pushed him back against the wall again, licking into his mouth more fervorously. Charles let out a soft moan, a trembling hand clutching Kevin’s bicep as Kevin pushed a leg between the Monégasque’s thighs. 

“Good?” Kevin asked, rocking his leg about the hardening bulge in Charles’s jeans. Charles moaned and nodded, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“M-more, please…” he gasped out. Kevin grinned widely, hands clutching on to Charles’s hips to keep him in place as he continued to rut his thigh against Charles’s groin. 

“K-kevin, I…” Charles moaned and bit his bottom lip.

“It’s okay, you can come.” Kevin whispered. Charles groaned and was clearly trying to last longer. Kevin kissed him again and brought one hand up under Charles’s shirt, brushing over a nipple. Charles gasped and tensed up, letting out a strangled sound as he came. Kevin held him up and kept rocking against him as Charles shuddered a little more. 

“T-thanks…” Charles said after a long moment. Kevin grinned at him.

“You might want to get changed now.” he said, moving away and towards the door. 

“W-wait…” Charles said, grabbing his wrist. “Would be unfair to leave you like this.” he added, a blush on his cheeks as he reached out to undo Kevin’s belt. 

Kevin held still, eying him intently. Charles slipped his hand into the Dane’s jeans, pressing over the hardening bulge in Kevin’s boxers.

Kevin groaned and rocked against him, nuzzling Charles’s neck. Charles pushed the boxers down too, fingers wrapping around Kevin’s cock. His movements were a little hesitant, and clearly inexperienced, but still felt good. Kevin shuddered and mouthed at Charles’s throat, thrusting into Charles’s hand.

“God you’re amazing.” Kevin purred. Charles let out a soft sound, searching out Kevin’s lips again as he dragged his thumb over the tip of Kevin’s cock. Kevin groaned and tensed, biting down on Charles’s collarbone as he spilled over Charles’s hand. 

He took a moment to catch his breath, before momentarily pulling away as he pulled his pants back up. After, he crowded Charles against the wall again, kissing him lazily. Charles let out a soft sound, arms wrapping around the Dane’s back.

“Kevin?” he asked softly. Kevin hummed in acknowledgement.

“... Do you…” Charles muttered between kisses. “Want to meet up tonight?” he was a little flustered, but Kevin quite liked the pink cheeks. 

“Sure.” Kevin purred, reaching in his back pocket and taking out a keycard. He winked and pushed it into the pocket of Charles’s shirt. 

“See you tonight then?” he asked softly. Charles nodded and bit his lip.

“Yeah.” he said rather breathlessly. Kevin pecked his lips one last time and pushed away.

“I’ll see you then.” he called over his shoulder. “Don’t be too late, I’m not very patient.” he added, grinning as the blush on Charles’s cheeks deepened even more.

“Do all drivers apologize like this?” the Monégasque blurted out. Kevin leaned against the doorframe with an amused expression.

“Why? Want more of them to apologize to you?” he asked teasingly. Charles choked on his next breath, his eyes wide.

“N-no, was just wondering.” he muttered. A small smile tugged on Kevin’s lips.

“I don’t know, I know I always do.” he said with a shrug, earning a wide eyed nod from Charles.

“O-okay…” he only answered. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“See you tonight, okay?” he said more gently. “You don’t have to be nervous, we’ll go your speed.” he added, surprising Charles with the softness in his voice. Charles smiled and nodded.

“I’ll be there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could not get these two out of my head, so here we are xD
> 
> let me know if you need even more ;)

Charles cheeks were already flushed before he had even arrived at Kevin’s hotel room, blood already going down to his groin and making his jeans uncomfortably tight. 

Kevin opened the door, but only after Charles had knocked twice, just getting convinced the Dane had changed his mind. 

“Sorry, I was in the shower.” Kevin said as he opened the door. Charles’s blush intensified when he noted the Dane was only wearing a towel around his waist. The tattoo on his chest flexed as he moved to let Charles past and Charles almost whimpered at the sight. 

“Like what you see?” Kevin purred, leaning back against the closed door. Charles stood safe distance away from him, his lips slightly parted. He nodded carefully, making Kevin grin. 

“Can make it even better.” Kevin whispered as he walked past the young Monégasque and towards the bed. On his way there, he caressly tugged at the towel and let it drop onto the floor, huskily glancing over his shoulder and smirking as Charles let out a surprised squeak.

Kevin settled back against the headboard, legs casually sprawled apart and slowly stroking his hardening cock.

“Come here, don’t bite.” Kevin told Charles softly, before getting a mischievous sparkle in his eyes again just as Charles sat down on the edge of the bed. “Unless you like biting of course.”

Charles swallowed thickly and tried not to look at Kevin’s cock but failed. Kevin’s face turned more gentle, and he scooted closer to Charles, rolling onto his knees.

“Take it off.” he purred, tugging at Charles’s shirt. Charles wordlessly lifted his arms and let the Dane remove the fabric from him. Kevin pulled Charles closer, bringing their lips together. Charles let out a soft noise and hesitantly kissed back, moaning as Kevin’s tongue slipped into his mouth. 

Kevin surprised him by ducking down, his tongue brushing over Charles’s nipple and making the younger man gasp. 

“Mhm, sensitive, aren’t you.” Kevin murmured. Charles wasn’t sure what to answer, but tried to drag the Dane closer again, bringing their lips together again. He liked the way Kevin’s soft lips fit over his, and just wanted more of it. 

He trailed one of his hands down Kevin’s smooth chest and stomach, before slowly wrapping his hand around Kevin’s leaking cock. Kevin groaned into his mouth, hands coming up to tug at Charles’s hair. 

“Get those pants of.” Kevin growled in his ear, impatiently tugging at the fabric off. Charles whimpered and pulled away from Kevin’s lips a little reluctantly. He scooted off the bed and awkwardly wiggled out of his jeans. 

“Boxers too, kæreste.” Kevin told him. Charles took in a shaky breath but pushed the dark red fabric down as well, refusing to look at Kevin after.

“So beautiful.” Kevin whispered, gently pulling Charles in the bed again. Charles let out a hesitant noise but relaxed as Kevin kissed him again. 

“So…” Kevin whispered. “Do you want me inside you? Or would you rather top?” each word was emphasised by a gentle kiss to his shoulder and neck and Charles already felt overly sensitive. 

“I…” he had no clue if he was being honest to himself, he had very little experience either way. Kevin saw the struggle on his face and sighed softly.

“Do you trust me?” he asked. Charles nibbled on his bottom lip a little, looking up into the Dane’s round blue eyes.

“Yes…” Charles whispered breathlessly. Kevin smiled, gently pushing him down until Charles’s back was pressed against the mattress. 

“Then let me make you feel good.” Kevin said softly, already kissing his way down Charles’s stomach. Charles shuddered and closed his eyes, lips parting to let soft moans and whimpers out as Kevin’s mouth went lower and lower.

“I- ohhh….” Charles’s back arched off the back as Kevin’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. Kevin hummed, innocently blinking up at him as he took Charles’s cock further into his mouth. 

“That feels good…” Charles managed to choke out as Kevin bobbed his head a few times before he pulled away.

“Only the start.” Kevin said with a wink, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and spreading Charles’s thighs even further. Charles watched him in confusion for a moment, before yelping as Kevin’s mouth pressed over his hole, tongue licking into him.

Charles had never felt anything that intimate and quickly felt his orgasm nearing. Just as he was getting close, Kevin pulled away, making Charles groan in frustration, slapping at Kevin’s hand that laid on his stomach.

“Patience.” Kevin murmured teasingly. He moved away but kept a hand on Charles’s thigh., absentmindedly rubbing circles on the soft skin with his thumb as he reached for the bedside table. 

Charles watched him through lidded eyes, moaning softly when he realised Kevin had grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. Kevin squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and reached between Charles’s legs again, teasingly rubbing his finger over Charles’s twitching hole. 

“Okay?” Kevin asked as he slowly pushed the digit into him. Charles let out a raspy moan but then nodded, reaching down to grab Kevin’s free hand. 

Kevin’s finger felt strange inside him, but in a good way. He still hissed slightly as Kevin added a second finger, the stretch slightly uncomfortable.

He felt empty as Kevin pulled his fingers away completely and whined discontentedly. 

“It’s okay honey.” Kevin told him, voice hoarse and breathless. Charles instinctively moaned as he heard the snap of the condom and tightly clutched onto Kevin as the Dane leaned over him. 

“Might be a little uncomfortable, okay? Kevin told him. Charles gasped as he felt the tip of Kevin’s cock press against his hole, his eyes rolling back in his head as Kevin slowly but surely pushed into him.

“Feel so full…” Charles whimpered, burying his face in the crook of Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin groaned and kissed his temple, pulling out again before sharply thrusting in. Charles moaned loudly, legs wrapping around Kevin’s hips to draw him close. Kevin quickened his pace a little, moving to rest their foreheads together as they both moaned in sync.

“Kevin… I…” Charles whimpered. Kevin gently shushed him, hand pushing under Charles’s bum to angle his hips slightly. Charles gasped as Kevin’s cock hit just the right spot inside him on the next thrust. He tensed up and suddenly groaned as he came, spilling over their chests.

“That’s it…” Kevin purred in his ear, rocking him through his orgasm, before moaning himself and biting down on Charles’s collarbone as he came too. Charles was still tightly clutching on to him, breathing ragged. Their skin was sweaty and sticking together, but it all didn’t matter.

Kevin slowly pulled out of the young Monégasque, making him gasp, and rolled onto his side. 

“That was… wow…” Charles shuddered. Kevin gave him a lopsided smile and held out his arm. He usually wasn’t one to snuggle, but Charles looked as if he could use some. Charles smiled tiredly and cuddled into his arms, head tucked below Kevin’s chin.

“I didn’t hurt you, right?” Kevin asked the younger man softly. Charles firmly shook his head.

“Not at all.” he answered. Kevin smiled and tilted his chin up to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Good.” he answered, before they settled into silence, Kevin gently rubbing circles on Charles’s bare shoulder.

“Kevin?” Charles said after a moment. Kevin hummed and opened his eyes.

“Yeah?” he answered in a murmur. Charles hesitantly eyed him for a moment.

“Do I need to anger you again to get more of this?” the Monégasque blurted out. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

‘You’re asking me to have sex with you again?” he said bluntly. Charles’s cheeks turned bright red again but he nodded, an almost determined look on his face. Kevin chuckled and kissed the tip of Charles’s nose.

“Yes.” he said simply, making Charles’s eyes widen slightly.

“...Not joking?” Charles asked in a murmur. 

“Not joking.” Kevin confirmed.


End file.
